


Waiting is Hell

by cease_fire



Category: Afterlife - Fandom, Dirgil, dantes inferno - Fandom, hell - Fandom, the divine comedy - Fandom, vante - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 14:03:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14082552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cease_fire/pseuds/cease_fire





	Waiting is Hell

I'm waiting.  
Just waiting.  
There are maybe 100 people in front of me, More behind me. I still don't fully understand how time works in the after life, I had just joined the line a few minutes ago now I cant even see the end. Not that I can see its beginning either. Shifting my weight from foot to foot nervously I wonder if I made the right choice. Plenty of my friends where in the Gay circle, and technically as an ally I could've joined them. As I began to think more about my decision, it seems less and less logical. Why didn't I pick the christian heaven I could've got back to my youth group, met Martin Luther, joined Joan of Arc. I close my eyes, attempting to forget everything I had passed up. The fandom afterlife was where I had to be, it's where I'd wanted to be every since I first picked up that fateful book so many years ago. Even if it meant leaving everything I knew behind it would be worth it in the end. 

All around me are billboards advertising specific fandom afterlives, on my left a giant illustration of Sherlock Holmes and John Watson kissing reads "Everything is canonical in hell, request the johnlock level during your afterlife consultation." On my right is just a picture of a black '67 Chevy Impala with a caption that just says "get in bitch" and nothing else. Despite the huge variety of ship and fandoms I can't see mine. A part of me begins to panic, what if mine isn't here? Its old and definitely niche, what if I've chose the fandom after life only to fin out they don't service my interests? I'm not allowed to choose again.

In an attempt to distract myself I look to the right where angels are loading people onto boats are floating on the river styx, each with a banner declaring the fandom of the vessel. A small canoe sits on the end of the dock marked "HARRY POTTER - OBSCURE: Ron + Luna". A single girl sit in it patiently waiting for an angel to captain her to final destination. A few boats down a four storey pirate ship is filled to the brim with phangirls who begin to squeal with excitement as the boat casts off. The sight of this brings my anxiety back, I shipped that what if they don't have my fandom so they send me off with the phans.

"Application please" an rather bored looking angel stands in front of me. How was it my turn in line? only moments ago I couldn't see where it started. Sounding annoyed the angel spoke again "I don't have all day lady, where's your application. 

Cautiously I hand over a small crumpled piece of paper which containing my name, age, and details of death, as well as a space where I had specified my fandom. As the angel read it his face visibly shifted, looking back at me for a moment before returning his gaze to the paper "you died in 2018?" I merely nod in response. Folding up the my application the paper vanishes from his hand as if by magic. Crossing his arms he looks at me again. "We don't Have boats going there anymore, haven't for decades. Is there another fandom I can put you in?"

"No please, I need to go there. Its all I want in the afterlife is to be there" My heart begins to race as dread overcomes me. They actually didn't have it, I was going to have to spend my after life enduring some horrid fandom full of drama and video compilations. I couldn't have that happen, I wouldn't let it happen. "Please" I plead "there must be someway to get there"

pulling out a pocket watch the angel examines it's clock face before beckoning another angel over. "I need to go to mooring 1600 can you take over here" he gestured to the line of people behind me. Rolling her eyes the newly entered angel replies "why do I always have to cover for you, there are other angels you know, but no you always need Jude to do it" The initial angel opens his mouth to respond but was cut off by his clearly exasperated colleuge "whatever, yeah I'll do it, I mean when don't I honestly?" 

Moving away from the line the first angel turns his attention to me "come" as he floats towards the docks. 

I'm jogging to keep up he's moving so fast. We're on the docks now but my guide shows no sign of slowing down, the floating platform seems to extend forever. Passing by boats and people of all shapes and sizes we continue. Numbered wooden poles mark the beginning of each mooring, go by in a blur 500, 501, 502. I struggle to remember the number the angel had said previously, 6 something? Finally my guide abruptly stops next to the pole with 1600 craved into it. Strangely I find despite all the running I don't feel at all tired, afterlife be like that I think to myself as I begin to examine mooring 1600. It's old, really old and visibly under-kept, the rest of the dock had been meticulously clean, with everything freshly painted and not a broken board in sight. This however was completely different made up of rotting wood and patches covered entirely in moss and barnacles, the mooring sagged in the middle allowing the light waves of the river to some over onto the dock soaking it through, adding an element of slipperiness to it as well. I look to my companion but neither of us are tin the mood to talk. Time goes by, how much I don't know, I've stopped trying to guess. 

Eventually a midsize boat pulls up to the mooring, it's old and rickety like the dock, if not more so, crammed mainly with old white people, although I can see a few exceptions to this in the crowd, Everyone on board its obviously miserable. Rather than its banner declaring an end point instead it points a question "Tell us about destial". 

The angel acting as skipper looks at my guide with disdain. "fandom transport isn't my division, find someone else to do it Tom" 

My guide (Tom apparently) sighs as if he were expecting the reaction "I know I'm not you're division Evan, Its pretty hard to confuse catholic assholes with fangirls"

"then why are you here" The joke doesn't seem to calm Evan who is clearly angered by our presence on his dock. 

"special circumstance, you're the only transport boat passing her stop" Tom juts his thumb out at me "Don't act like you you don't know where I'm taking about, Its the only fandom in you're circle"

"seriously? and she's new? Haven't seen one of them in ages" Evan raises his eyebrows breaking his stoic expression out of surprise. 

Tom crossed his arms, aware he had gained the upper had in this debate "yep, which is why I need you to take her. And yes I already checked, raised catholic, schooling and all. She'll have no problem boarding

"Fine" Evan huffed "but I'm not doing this again. If another one of them comes around its entirely in the hands of the fandom division." looking at me he angry mutters "get on"

Holding unto the post to ensure I don't slip I carefully climb into the vessel. As it takes off I become overjoyed I'm going, Finally I will be in the fandom I always wanted to be in. I can barely contain my excitement. At last I will be where I belong. Suddenly the boat grounds as the middle-board scrapes the shallowing bottom of the river as we approach the beach. "I can't take you any further" Evan decides "your fandom is just beyond that beach"

Sensing even no longer wanted anything to do with me I jumped into the cold water. The river here was shallow enough to stand in, making it easy to walk onto the beach. I looked back to see the boat of only to find it was gone, must be the time thing again, that or Evan really didn't like me. I was so close to my fandom now I cloud feel it. Sprinting across the beach I saw a Large stone archway clearly marked "DANTES DIVINE COMEDY: Vante" Eagerly I ran through. Leaving everything to reach the thing I cared for most in life.


End file.
